Sasecurity Wiki
Neural networks Nervanasys, deepgroup activity analysis(semantic segmentation). Identifies kayaking, crime, loitering, jumping over walls and normal activity. Sends and alert on any abnormality, replacing expensive cctv operators. Pose estimation Indicates for example if a person is carefully sneaking around a corner, jumping, it can even flag the same person by his unique gait. 25 key points on a person, indicating normal and anomalous behavior. person reidentification and Yolo based Deep sort and ☀https://github.com/martinruenz/maskfusion/ tracking combined enables the reid of persons at an occlusion event, meaning multiple people crossing each others path are tracked without loss as they walk from street to street. It allows multiple Tracked vehicle fitted with PepperBall, model rc tanks to engage intruders at the gate as you arrive from home. The same person reid algorithm is used for vehicle reid(github link to follow), if a specific vehicle/sets of vehicles pass the same sequence of stationary cameras on the network. The idea is to determine if a vehicle is being followed past a set of cameras and should another vehicle have taken the same route an alert is generated. A camera mounted in the back of the vehicle(connected to Nvidia Jetson) will also do reid and License plate of any tailing vehicles. Capturing every license number from the front oncoming vehicles and then having the same vehicle behind you will flag an alert. False number plate flagging is done in real time because every vehicle has its biometrics captured on a database. The Rolex gang for example finally had their wings clipped because their fake license plates were detected. Fit vehicles with Yolo based number plate scanning and intercept the vast number or armed robberies before they occur. Yolo ,Yolo_training#object_tracking real time multiple object detection of cars, people, facial recognition etc. at frame rate of 30fps to 200fps, making it the fastest CNN on a TintanX gpu or Nvidia Jetson and written in plain procedural C allowing for the mechatronic convergence of Lathe, Tracked vehicle, Optical encoders, ESC speed control and PID control. It lessens the need for a complicated faster fpga implementation of other CNNs. faceter.io, https://aws.amazon.com/rekognition/ using pose estimation(skeleton tracking), tracks individuals. Use Yolo to do facial detection, upload it to Amazon cloud for recognition and save on using the github repos they are using. Yolo indicates whether a care giver is in close proximity to a child or frail person, Amazon's algorithms(from github) will flag inappropriate behavior. The code is from the pose estimation repos on github, but the proprietors of the opensource code are paid lots of money for commercial usage. In South Africa we can ignore this with a Fronting company. Xilinx Demonstration of Quad-Video Analytics with Real-time, Multi-CNN Recognition Acceleration Xilinx ZU9 MPSoC processes each video stream is processed with a different CNN model: face detect, gesture detect, pedestrian single-shot detect and traffic single-shot detect on a single chip. FpGa allows Yolo to detect the object and the Object tracking neural net to track the object, on the same chip. In two years a neural kpu compute chip will come out that does the dot product between the vectors in memory with analogue voltage, using only milliWatts as opposed a GTX1080 consuming 200watts for the same calculation. This will allow farmers to deploy hundreds of stealth virtual security guards, running off AA batteries seeing in the dark. with low powered Infrared leds. GPU's and Fpga have to shuttle the data from memory and back, dissipating between 10 and 200watts. Artificial intelligence is the metaphor for dot product based brute force curve fitting, there isn't anything contrived nor intelligent about it. Skynet is no more possible than partial differential equations taking over bridges. Two minute papers using neural nets with wifi to detect people inside a building. Same tech could be used to discriminate between bush pigs and humans in the bush, using cheap Doppler Radar modules. https://www.spotterrf.com detects intruders in a 1x1.4km grid, providing updated position, heading, and speed measurements up to 8 times per second. With military grade human radar detection, a farm could be safer depending on circumstance. Each farm worker Gprs and wifi streaming his GPS position, which is correlated with the radar. A Quad frames fitted with Thermal imaging cameras and Yolo on FpGa flies out, intercepting a worker walking around the dam perimeter without his GPS tracking device. Yolo and neural based Object tracking, Mdnet tracking allows for example ridding reefs of destructive Lion fish by capturing them for consumption with an unmanned model robotic submarine. Retail solutions would be stacking fifty Raspberry pi around the shopping aisle, streaming footage to a Nvidia GPU Jetson module . The jar of peanut butter and patron are tracked in real time. Yolo identifies the products on the cashier line, allowing for rapid processing of items in excess of manual laser scanning speeds. Much fewer cashiers will be needed. A Farmbot type Weed removal with Chris Annin six axis robot mounted on UGV is done with Yolo identifying the weeds. Neural links * Pose estimation, person reidentification and Yolo based Deep sort. * Pytorch Chris Foutache repo on tracking any object with yolo and kalman filters. * open mmlab * Slam , activity analysis, * imageai.org , Sebastian Lague * Mask rcnn , kaggle , github neural links * fpn neural depth perception from single rgb image. * Facial Recognition * Deepgroup, Nervanasys taken over by Intel * Opencv ,Libccv, Segnet , Caffe berkeley vision , Nasa vision , * OpenCL , http://www.alglib.net/ * image resolution * scikit learn , Movidius compute stick, * Nvidia Jetson for implementing deep sort. * KLT vision https://sourceforge.net/projects/qcv/ * https://github.com/pjreddie/TopDeepLearning Various projects on deep learning neural nets. * Tensorflow, Medium.com * https://openai.com/ , http://diydrones.com/profiles/blogs/openai-created-a-robotics-system-trained-entirely-in-simulation * comma ai self driving car opensource. * Soundnet , https://sod.pixlab.io/ * http://deeplearning.net/tutorial/lenet.html * Uav forest trail navigation * image processing various sub categories https://github.com/cszn/DPSR https://github.com/junyanz/light-field-video interactive C++ implementation for Light field video applications (including video refocusing, focus tracking, changing aperture and view) as described in the following paper. With qt5 installation instructions. https://github.com/open-mmlab/mmdetection Neural net applications * Neural papers with code * Object tracking goturn tracks any object with bounding box(Yolo bounding box) at 100fps. Combine with KCF tracking, if both bounding boxes don't overlap, then tracking has been lost. Yolo#Peolple_tracking combines with SORT tracking for people only tracking. The https://github.com/AlexeyAB/DaSiamRPN Siamese Networks for Visual Object Tracking won the VOT2018 challenge and can track any object. * mdnet tracking vot2015 object tracking winner. * video security incidents * https://github.com/kjw0612/awesome-deep-vision list of tracking, detection projects. * https://github.com/Luxonis-Brandon/DepthAI GPL proprietary code Patents , GPL and BSD The GPL restriction from the copyright holders are used to emulate the effect of patents. Apache2 contract means that the licensor proprietor hasn't exempted anyone from his patents, only that the licensees have on all their past, present and future patents. Opensource proprietary code are not really "licenses" but contracts incorporating both patent and copyright law per relevant legal jurisdiction. The usage is licensed under contract law(this is fuzzy), much of the GPL terms aren't enforceable in South Africa. https://github.com/martinruenz/maskfusion/blob/master/LICENSE-ElasticFusion.txt, no commercial gain is allowed making Elastic a de facto software patent, which ZA law doesn't recognize. Oop category mistake Oop is category error or category mistake: Nouns,metaphors, "behavior", verbs, rocks and fields of mielies don't exist inside of computers, its only purpose is to map inputs to outputs, like a math function maps the domain to the range. Oop stuffs procedures into structs(classes), manipulation of data is through hashmaps and contextualized namespacing of these hashmaps(State and behavior) and their associated methods(procedures), preventing naming collisions. It is a means of removing all the global variables from a single hashmap and plastering them all over multiple hashmaps, making it difficult to grasp what the data means. The procedures are either inside("behavior") or outside the struct, it fundamentally remains procedural programming because of the ontology of the computer. Functional programming attempts to model the world using lambda calculus, but you can't model for example relational databases with lambda calculus. Thinking through a linear sequence of steps when making coffee in the real world with lambda calculus is like like living in a world where your sense perceptions are not fed to you via the electromagnetic spectrum but with fiber pipes(monads) wired directly through your skull into your brain. Nobody views the process of making coffee in terms of lambda calculus or the boolian logic of Sql. You might have a good model of the world, but the constraint is the ontology of the computer like the L2 cache event. With the three paradigms of lambda (functional), struct stuffed procedural(oop) and procedural we attempt to model the world the way we see the world: a binary succession of ideas. Zeno's and Sorites paradoxes asks what is in between these binary events. When Zeno attempted to grab hold of the space between Achilles and the tortoise,he grabbed hold of the law of excluded middle. The paradoxes arises due the reification of the laws of logic, these laws can't be verified as any verification would have to use the same laws and the paradoxes resurface each generation under a different rubric. Applying Popper falsification to the laws of logic would be a category mistake: the laws of logic are unfalsifiable by necessity, as this enables ratiocination about what is falsifiable and prevents Agrippian regress of falsifiability. In relativity theory the ether doesn't exist, a wave is defined as an energy impulse through a medium, therefore a light wave is the reification of a verb. Behe's Irreducible Complexity is Sorites paradox of the heap: when does a hole in the ground become a mouse trap? Alexander Pope addressed the matter and being a friend of George Berkeley, his ideas could probably be found in Berkeley's works. Aristotle reflected Zeno's concept with constituted spontaneity(from Darwin's OoS) and D'Arcy Thompson preempted Behe's IC with composite integrity. Popper's idea of falsifiability was recognized by Richard Owen, Samuel Butler and Charles Hodge in their critiques of Darwin. Oop has given the term "procedural" a PR problem, hence Dave West tries to enunciate it under the rubric of Data oriented design. Paparazzi uav, Gentlenav achieves uav control through interrupt driven plain procedural C coding, while Diydrones arducopter stuffed their PID control procedures into structs, making it difficult to discern what the data means(Mike Acton). C++ was invented (Stroustrup), Alan Kay so that arbitrary code is executed in the cpu with each object instantiation(virtual functions and virtual tables), allowing for endless hacking of Apache databases, providing the top500 with a competitive edge as the trade secrets are exfiltrated via MINIX and ultrasonic pulseaudio. Sharing of the data occurs each year at NSA headquarters under the rubric of "cyber security". That crackling sound the speakers make when pulseaudio consumes 30% of cpu cycles is when an ultrasonic link is established between your cell phone and the pc. All operating systems install on top of minix, which will only allow Wireshark and Snort to see packets it wants it see. Verbs relate subject to object in the real world, which doesn't exist inside of computers. All programs of any size and complexity must always and only be a set of procedures and single hashmap storing the global variables. If you still can't solve your problem, then its beyond the ontological domain of silicon based input output mapping. Oop allows for embezzlement in ERP software, there is a reason why git is written in plain C(Torvalds on C++). The designer and writer of ZeroMQ discusses why he regrets writing the code base in C++ instead of C coding. From a Perl perspective Design patterns turns a programmer into a fancy macro processor, it uses polysemic pretentious language in a reverse Nigerian prince psyops. The grammatical gargoyleism of advance fee frauds hone in on the most obtuse of society, with high cognition "software engineers" a metaphorically induced category mistake cloud how the ontology grounds the epistemology. never use getter and setter methods youtube video and new,delete,malloc in c++ wraps the malloc in a single command. The software design team with their $1.5 trillion F35 program and the welders at Eskom sabotaging the boilers have the same desire: lifelong employment. Energy Air Engine is the preferred solution compared to Stirling Whispergen and BatteryTech. Fifty seven recycled fire extinguishers (570liters or 0.6 m3), 5bar pressure each, provides 470whours per kg. This modular low pressure reduces the storage size by 1/30 of a high pressure vessel. Heating the released air through a heat exchanger when driving the air engine, increase the effective energy considerably. All of this is built with scrap metal and off the shelf parts at a pricing point batteries can't compete with ever. Instead of using using air, fill the containers with liquid nitrogen, allowing weeks of uninterrupted power. Using the Claude cycle Liquid Air Energy Storage by highview energy, cryogenic storage air is stripped of carbon and cooled to a liquid in a low pressure vessel. The energy stored this way is multiple factors higher than a normal air pressurized vessel. Further energy density is achieved by expanding the liquid air to its normal gas state through a MoltenSalt heat exchanger. The salts are heated to 400C with solar Heliostat Mirrors. Compared to lithium batteries the energy density is higher by orders of magnitude, enough to power a SUV and provide 24hour electricity. * https://news.cgtn.com/news/3d55444f3259444e/share_p.html copper catalyst for ethanol production. * https://www.sciencemag.org/news/2017/06/cheap-catalysts-turn-sunlight-and-carbon-dioxide-fuel * https://dearman.co.uk/ engine runs on liquid nitrogen from https://chemistry.stackexchange.com/questions/1342/whats-the-energy-density-of-liquid-nitrogen and economist on liquid air better than battery * http://www.storenergy.rs/ and solar storage * https://www.sciencemag.org/news/2019/07/former-playwright-aims-turn-solar-and-wind-power-gasoline * http://www.azurspace.com/index.php/en/products/products-cpv/cpv-dense-array-module tripple junction CPV cells. * https://www.sun-to-liquid.eu/ and http://www.solar-jet.aero/ * https://cair.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page * Solar Tracking , Solar air conditioning, Desalination, Nersa * Solar structures, Thermal storage , gasifier * Solar suppliers ,afp greenfuel ,Steam Engines3 * Fuel cell hydrogen production koh , electrolyte * Energy Links , Foundaries purchase steel for R2/kg, your own casting is done with Metal casting * Wind energy , ZA solar farms * Brayton cycle turbine * Stirling_Sunpower , QalovisStirling and Stirling qnergy are in commercial production ready for hack Patents. Stirling Whispergen's patents are held by other companies now. * http://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Categories?limit=500 BatteryTech The patents on NiMH used in Toyota will expire in 2018. Hack and sell solutions based on it via a fronting company in South Africa because a constitutional court ruling forbids incarceration for civil debt. NiMH and Zinc batteries are easy to manufacture and recycling of the base metal is done with a Solar Tracking furnace. The patent in question revolves around stacking multiple NiMH in series. If somebody can figure out how to make a cheap tracking device 1/10 degree, then it will be akin to the invention of electricity, quantum mechanics and the IC engine. The cost of living pivots on the three legs of Energy, raw materials and intellectual property. Energy's leg will crumble when the sun's unlimited energy is concentrated with a marginal cost tracking device. The solar frame, motors and Linear actuators are cheaply made with diy hack Made in Poland, Make it extreme machinist techniques. Recycling costs of raw materials collapses when energy becomes for free. Finally with many expired patents, the rent seeking on using IP is negated. * Hot air towers Hot air is cooled down with water at the tower's top, creating a 100km/h wind draft that turns turbines at the bottom. This allows for 24hour operation as the hot air is generated after sunset with a heat exchanger from the MoltenSalt solution, that soaked up heat during the day from the Solar Tracking furnace. * Category Pyrolysis * http://www.solar-jet.aero/ * BatteryTech * Plastic, Plastic to oil, Plastic melting points Free space optics Free space optics Robotics and Aerial drones Robotics and drones. Create low pass mechanical Vibration control with wire rope, preventing IMU saturation at its resonant 8khz frequency. All uav related projects are under http://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Uav_project * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V7tgalEHu5g top five opensource robotics * robotic gripper , beta flight , firefighting robot , pyrobot.org * Math , state machine , Kriswiner imu sensor code on Esp32 camera * Nvidia Jetson * http://diydrones.com/forum/topics/optical-flow-discussion-thread optical flow setup notes * Github , Electromagnet , pcb pick and place, Segway clone * Jabelone self driving rc car, source code included. Use Nvidia Jetson GPU(APU) platform Caffe_berkeley_vision#OpenKAI * ESC speed control, Optical encoders, PID control * http://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Uav_project Uav listing. * RoboTics chassis frame * Antenna tracking * http://osmccontroller.wikia.com ESC speed controller forked to its own wikia page . * Radio modems#pharosantenna The antenna activates the side facing your UAV, boosting reception and range. A second Pharos can also be used on the aircraft, keeping ground control in aim at all times. * Dronecode and ardopilot GPL BSD issue , Apm and PX4 forks * https://honeybeerobotics.com/ space mining https://web.archive.org/web/20170414181645/https://scewo.ch/ The Scewo wheelchair is the second iteration of the original Scalevo project. It is still a demonstration prototype and under active development. The wheelchair is not for sale yet. But let's see what we can already do and how we climb stairs! https://www.matiarobotics.com/ The Tek Robotic Mobilization Device is not a wheelchair alternative, but a brand new mobility platform that completely reimagines the way individuals with paraplegia and other walking disabilities are able to move in the world. The ability to independently and safely sit, stand, and navigate environments that were once inaccessible, is now possible, safe, and available now by reservation Electric motor production , Electric Car , diy dc motor , Alternators for Wind energy, combustion engine VehicleSecurity , Armored cars , Vehicle maintenance , Racing suspension * ZA drone legislation * model helicopter , http://radiocontrol.wikia.com/wiki/Radio_Control_Wiki * Battery rc , RcHobby CNC * CncControllers#Xwinder DIY carbon tube manufacturing machine. * https://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Cnc 31 pages under category cnc * Electric discharge machine * waterjet cutter Machine design * Linear actuators, Lathe , Opensource ecology * Machine design Links to old archive.org books on bevel, spur, worm gear design. * Metal casting, Welding] * Gears robot Abacus elliptic drive, zero backlash , less than harmonic drive but simpler. * Grabcad, Kicad Various cad files on machine elements. * Openbeam, Tech blogs, Purchasing agent Chinese firms consolidating purchases. * http://www.buildlog.net Document your builds * wood working , glue A Cordless drill hack is to cut 17mm off the end of a 1/2″ x 20 UNF threaded keyed drill chuck and insert it flush into the keyless chuck of the drill. The keyless chuck doesn't have enough clamping force to prevent drill bits below 8mm from spinning in the chuck when drilling metal. 3d printing 3d printers Cameras Linux scriptable OEM boards from '''Point Grey, IDS Imaging, Basler. Many sensors to choose from, good SDK, support, and some also have ARM support by default. Their machine vision cameras are used by astrophotographers. Android and Win10 udoo supports IMX329, 119 etc. A workaround hack is to connect the udoo or any other android embedded system to the Jetson nano with Ethernet/usb cable. Hi3518E IP Camera sony imx327, imx219(2meg) Hisense chip * http://image-sensors-world.blogspot.com/2015/02/ * https://www.sony-semicon.co.jp/e/products/IS/security/product.html the imx sensor range * mickmake.com * Realsense depth camera * http://www.cmucam.org small linux scriptable camera module. * Raspberry pi https://elinux.org/RPi-Cam-Web-Interface * CctvCameras * Kurokesu, WebCam , cctv lenses * Thermal imaging cameras, SerialCameras * CctvRetailers, OutsourceCctvIndia , , ZoneMinder * lavrsen motion detection * http://www.ideasonboard.org/uvc/ * https://help.ubuntu.com/community/Webcam Wifi streaming Gprs and wifi streaming Ez-WifiBroadcast is a bidirectional data link using commercial off-the-shelf hardware like WiFi modules and a pair of Raspberry pi computers. Coupled with special software this unique system allows transmission of low latency HD video, telemetry and control data between endpoints. In comparison to a classical wireless connection Ez-WifiBroadcast tries to imitate the famous properties of an analog link like graceful signal degradation and no association between the endpoints. Fixed wired and DSLAM * DsLam , DirectBuriedDuct * HorizontalDirectionaldrilling , MicroDuct * TrenchingEquipment * TelephoneNetworkBuilders ,VibratoryPlow, OutsidePlant * CableJettingAndPipes Wireless Communications https://www.dataweek.co.za/home.aspx * LoraWan Long range 20km communication over license free bands. * MeshNetworking documenting http://www.locustworld.com/ * GpsAndGprs, * RadioModems , Category Radio modems * WiMax, WimaxLinks , FpGa , TexasInst , FreescaleDsp * SoftwareDefinedRadio (SDR, rtlsdr) http://www.rtl-sdr.com/ * WiMax Free space optics FreeSpaceOptics Guns * PepperBall, Napalm cannon, Flame thrower under category http://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Guns * Net gun , http://www.protectglobal.com/ Fog dispersion system , http://www.smokecloak.com/en/ * Gauss gun,Electric Cross Bow Rapid and automatic firing of bolts. * https://www.shotspotter.com/ trivial to Patents hack via Fronting company Security and home automation * Burglar alarm , BurglarBars,AtmelMicro, Encryption * Vehicle traffic , Armored cars , , http://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Microcontroller * Security card Correct method for identification using security cards and how RFID is cards are disabled by placing it in a microwave oven for ten seconds. , EblockWatch1 * FaradayCage , InfraRedLeds, IrrigationAutomation * TrackerDogs, TwistedPair * WindowsAutomation * https://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Home_automation category home automation * CompHomeAutomation , Radar , DcDcConverters * EmbeddedPc latte panda, udoo, up board x86 Win10 SBC ($89) * RfActivation, RS485, CAN bus * Infrared tripwire , Repair pc power supply * AtmelMicro * UnderGroundBunker , LinuxNotes , uboot , MplaYer , CAN bus * Bitcoin , Python , mqtt messanger * BoMarc Reverse engineering or circuits , email http://darkwebnews.com/security-guide/monitoring-antenna/ ".. One researcher was able to use a wireless signal sent by a smart meter from up to 300 meters away (900 feet) to find out which house it was coming from and what the current power consumption was in plain text. She was then able to use this information to determine when people were and were not home based on average spikes in consumption since the meters pulse every 30 seconds. .." Burglars could use tech to determine if person is at home or not. Securing perimeter * Video security incidents this section moved to video security incidents. * Securing Perimeter , Perimeter hedge * Glass breakage, FiberWireIntrusionMesh * BurglarBars are jacked open with a 20 ton car jackk. * ConfiguringAlarmSystem * AutomaticGateOpeners Gate openers are not designed to prevent forced opening, for this a Z-axis,stepper motor combination is used. * SecureSafeInRoom Measures for triggering automatic alert if under duress. * BurnPrevention, PreventComputerTheft , LockInsidePipe * Gimbal#Pyrotechnics ismartalarm hacking of wireless alarms is to easy. * ConfiguringAlarmSystem Greenhouse * Housing , road construction * Agriculture Greenhouse construction * Nitrogen production, concrete * animal trap https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZGG6O_NmQgM cocoon planting of trees. urriaan Ruys, CEO of Land Life Company, is demonstrating the cocoon planting technology at ICBA research station in Dubai. This experiment is part of the project to measure the efficacy of the Cocoon planting technology with three local species to support land restoration and road planting in UAE. talya technologies collects water dew and prevents weed growth around tree. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HRF2bUBPA90 The Groasis Waterboxx plant cocoon is a polypropylene tray in the form of a donut and seems a better idea than Talya and patent hackable with Fronting company. The Waterboxx plant cocoon, or the smart bucket "ensures that trees and shrubs can grow in dry, hot climates without the help of irrigation methods. The advantage of the Waterboxx plant cocoon that they have no energy to plant trees, expensive irrigation methods need to be submitted, 90% less water has compared to traditional planting methods, 90% lower cost compared to traditional planting methods and regardless the environment is guaranteed survival rate of + 90% provided one plant according to the instructions. The Waterboxx plant cocoon can be used ten times. This means that with one Waterboxx cocoon plant can be planted at least 10 trees over a period of 10 years. The cost per tree will then be up to € 2 to € 3. Want to know more about the plant Waterboxx cocoon? See http://www.groasis.com/shop links Freeze lists gadgets https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R_g4nT4a28U diy aircon with evaporator heating https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hi1m-ZQ-6SA surfing invention , a dock floating on the ocean. Libgen dot info, zeronet https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XsvSl6vE47c gadgets, hover board, skateboard , electric surfboard https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WxMAhnZp8pA self hoisting worker platform. cycling airbag protection. centipede robot. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XsvSl6vE47c catterpilar track personal mobility cart. https://www.designboom.com/technology/electric-track-one-board-all-terrain-riding-11-16-2017/ * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BX5pc-CebxI camping tent on pickup's roof. * Kneeling chair , hidden compartment * snake bite removal * physics * http://www.safrpsa.org/ * Aliexpress * wikia templates * Pollution control , Liquid nano clay * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=riKOf0YX-GI pogo stick innovation. * Nimb safety ring * Farmbot Robotics opensource CNC platform plants, waters and kills weeds automatically. * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ofy-tR-A4g Lie on back and type on laptop, takes strain off spine. 100 inventions. # Flame thrower * https://lockitron.com/ unlock door without key. * http://www.honeyflow.com/ patented honey extraction, without opening the hive. * Gravity light Power a light by attaching a weight which turns a gear. * http://armormax.geotextile.com/ * http://Sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Special:PopularPages * http://sasecurity.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Insights/popularpages MTB * Sports , Mountain bike , Skateboard , Dentistry , Neck pain * ComputerRetailers * https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Images editing mediawiki Category:FSO Category:Mpeg4 Category:Sasecurity